


Something Deep Inside

by AngelOfFire



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, TLJ, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo Week
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfFire/pseuds/AngelOfFire
Summary: Molto tempo dopo gli eventi di The Last Jedi Rey si ritrova ad affrontare una situazione inaspettata.Inspiegabilmente qualcosa sta turbando la tranquillità della sua vita e di colui che le è accanto.E' forse giunto il momento di fare i conti con le conseguenze delle sue scelte?Post TLJ, Spoiler novelization TLJ, #reylo





	Something Deep Inside

_**Something Deep Inside** _

 

 

 

_Cosa vedi?_

 

_L'isola. Vita._

_La morte e il decadimento, che alimenta nuova vita._

_Calore. Freddo. Pace. Violenza._

 

_E tra tutto questo?_

 

_Equilibrio ed energia. Una forza._

 

_E dentro di te?_

 

_Dentro di me, quella stessa forza._

 

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

 

**Parte prima**

 

 

 

Ben si volta lentamente e mi sorride appena con quel suo sguardo dolce e un po' diabolico, con quel broncio da ragazzino troppo cresciuto che nemmeno la lunga cicatrice che gli deturpa il viso è riuscita ad inasprire.  
Adoro quel sorriso e mi piace pensare che, in tutta la Galassia, sia rivolto solo a me. In un certo senso è come se fosse il mio tesoro prezioso, uno dei pochi, che custodisco gelosamente nel profondo.  
È in piedi, accanto alla porta, e mi regala un'occhiata maliziosa prima di avvicinarsi.  
È buffo ma... non mi sono ancora abituata a vederlo senza quella sua oscura uniforme: la camicia chiara, leggermene aperta che lascia intravvedere il petto glabro, i calzoni scuri e gli stivali al ginocchio, gli danno un'aria da adorabile canaglia. La stessa di suo padre. E mi viene spontaneo sorridere.  
So che non era in sé quando lo ha ucciso ma, questa consapevolezza, non mi ha reso quel gesto meno duro da accettare. Eppure l'ho perdonato, come gli ho perdonato tante altre cose.  
A volte, in alcuni suoi gesti, in quel suo incedere un po' goffo, nel suo curioso modo di piegare le labbra mentre parla, mi sembra di rivedere Han Solo e mi assale un leggero senso di malinconia e di tristezza. Nonostante abbia fatto di tutto per non assomigliare a suo padre, per rinnegare il suo passato, inevitabilmente esso è impresso dentro di lui.  
Chissà se anch'io somiglio a mia madre...  
Alcuni di quelli che indossa sono proprio gli abiti di Han. Li abbiamo trovati rovistando nel Falcon, insieme ad altre cose che gli appartenevano. Quel vecchio ammasso di ferraglia è stato la nostra casa per un po', prima che atterrassimo su un tranquillo pianeta dell'Orlo Esterno. Ora quel prezioso rottame riposa, poco lontano da qui.  
Forse un giorno ci porterà via anche da Arl - Hach.  
Si sta bene in questa zona del pianeta, il clima è mite e la natura rigogliosa, è un vero paradiso rispetto a Jakku. Viviamo poco lontano da un piccolo villaggio di gente pacifica e riservata, nessuno sa chi siamo e da dove veniamo.  
Il luogo perfetto per noi.  
In questo angolo sperduto della galassia è giunto solo in sordina l'eco della guerra e di tutte le sue atrocità. Qui siamo solo Rey e Ben, due ragazzi come tanti.  
Ora mi è accanto, solleva una mano e col dorso delle dita mi regala una lieve carezza sulla guancia. Poi si china su di me e assaggia appena le mie labbra con un bacio leggero.  
Ricambio, ma c'è qualcosa che mi trattiene e mi impedisce di lasciarmi andare: una sensazione strana e non è la prima volta che mi succede.  
Lui arriccia leggermente i lati della bocca e corruga la fronte, assottiglia lo sguardo per indagarmi meglio. “Va tutto bene?” chiede imbronciato, con quella voce profonda che sa accarezzarmi i sensi e smuovermi pericolosamente qualcosa dentro.  
Io annuisco e gli sorrido appena. Con le dita gli scosto un ciuffo ribelle dalla guancia e mi sfugge un sospiro. “Mi avevi promesso che avresti sistemato il condensatore di energia,” gli ricordo, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lui finge di rimanere sorpreso, “possibilmente prima del tramonto,” aggiungo, accentuando il mio disappunto.  
“Hai ragione, lo farò. Ma adesso... avevo in mente qualcosa di più divertente...” mi suggerisce cingendomi i fianchi con le mani grandi, attirandomi a sé con prepotenza. Mi sfiora il collo con le labbra tiepide e intraprendenti e io, a malincuore, mi impongo di non cedere.  
“Ben, tra poco farà notte!” gli intimo, mentre la sua bocca scivola pericolosamente verso la spalla che mi ha già scoperto.  
“Mi piace stare al buio, sarà più eccitante,” scherza, facendosi più audace, cercando di nuovo le mie labbra come fossero ossigeno da respirare. Ma a me quelle parole provocano una puntura all'altezza del cuore. È più forte di me, quando lo sento parlare con leggerezza di oscurità il mio sangue si gela.  
“Non abbiamo più energia. Ti piace anche restare senz'acqua e senza cena?” gli faccio notare sarcastica, liberandomi dalla sua presa che vorrebbe essere gentile ma che cela una forza inimmaginabile. Detesto quando si comporta come un ragazzino capriccioso ed ostinato, in questo non è affatto cambiato.  
Indugia e io mi spazientisco. “Ho capito, lo farò da me!” lo liquido scuotendo nervosa la testa, fuggendo dai suoi occhi scuri fissi sui miei, indagatori. La vita mi ha insegnato fin troppo presto ad arrangiarmi da sola. Mi divincolo dal suo abbraccio e mi dirigo verso la porta.  
Lo sento ridacchiare mentre mi afferra per un braccio, trattenendomi a pochi passi dall'uscita; è rude ma non violento, mi prende il mento tra le dita e mi costringe a tornare sul suo viso.  
“D'accordo hai vinto, rompiscatole. Ma non pensare di farla franca. Poi riprendiamo da dove abbiamo interrotto,” mi sibila sogghignando, mostrando i denti perfettamente bianchi. Conosco quell'espressione da inguaribile bastardo che istiga alla violenza, ma per l'ennesima volta lo perdono e gli sorrido vittoriosa. Lo spingo via mentre trattengo a stento una risata e lui si allontana da me con quell'adorabile broncio infantile.  
BB – 8 fa capolino dalla porta tutto eccitato e si offre di aiutarlo.  
“Sta' lontano da me nanerottolo sgangherato!” Ben assassina spietato ogni suo entusiasmo, ma quel piccolo droide non si lascia intimorire dalle sue minacce e non rinuncia a seguirlo rotolandogli al fianco.  
Li osservo allontanarsi con le braccia incrociate e mi sfugge un sospiro: quella strana sensazione non vuole proprio abbandonarmi.  
È da un po' di tempo che mi perseguita... è come un lieve senso di inquietudine che solletica i miei sensi. Diventa ogni giorno più forte.  
Per la prima volta, da quando siamo qui, ho paura...  
È qualcosa che ha a che fare con Ben? L'oscurità che è in lui cerca di portarmelo via di nuovo? Non lo so. Non riesco ad identificare se sia positiva o negativa, e da dove provenga... È tutto così confuso.  
So solo che, di tutto quello che è successo, Ben non ricorda nulla.  
E forse è meglio così, non so se sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare il fardello del rimorso, il peso delle sue colpe, e ricominciare d'accapo. Questa specie di amnesia per lui è come se fosse una sorta di autodifesa, ed io non ho alcun diritto di turbarlo. Non ancora.  
Per lui sono solo Rey, la ragazza che lo ha accudito amorevolmente, che gli è sempre rimasta accanto da quando si è risvegliato da un lungo sonno privo di sogni, la rompiscatole impertinente che gli sembra di conoscere da sempre.  
E sapere questo, per il momento, sembra dargli pace.  
Inconsapevolmente si è chiuso alla Forza. E mi sono chiusa alla Forza anch'io.  
Da quando stiamo insieme, dal giorno che ha sancito la fine di tutto, il lato oscuro non ha più cercato di attirarlo a sé, ma la paura che torni ad insidiarlo credo che non mi abbandonerà mai.  
Spesso lo scruto di nascosto, mentre si muove, ignaro del mio sguardo, analizzo i suoi gesti stando attenta che non intuisca i miei pensieri, le mie intenzioni. Quando l'ho difronte osservo il suo viso, ne studio i lineamenti, accarezzo la cicatrice che io stessa gli ho inferto quando eravamo ancora nemici, affondo nella profondità dei suoi occhi scuri...  
Espando i miei sensi, come ho imparato su Ahch-To, cerco ancora di scorgere Kylo Ren, o quel bagliore sinistro che ha infuocato il suo sguardo _quel giorno_ , e una parte di me si detesta per questo.  
Ma è la mia missione, l'ho promesso.  
So che la parte oscura che è in lui non può essere annientata, fa parte del suo essere e lo sarà per sempre, come lo è per me, e per ognuno. Insieme abbiamo trovato un equilibrio, un compromesso, una strada da seguire.  
Chiusa tra queste mura mi sento oppressa, ho caldo, il respiro diventa affannoso. Ho bisogno di aria fresca. Esco e muovo alcuni passi a piedi nudi nel viale di pietre che porta sulla strada. Con la coda dell'occhio scorgo Ben, poco lontano, lavorare al condensatore; è troppo preso a scacciare BB - 8 che gli ronza intorno per accorgersi di me.  
Sembra davvero una persona normale. Sembra.  
A volte, ho il timore che voglia sondare i miei pensieri, per cercare quelle risposte che ha tutto il diritto di avere.  
Il suo potere è ancora dannatamente forte, prepotente e brutale. Chiudo ogni possibile ingresso per essere sicura che non lo faccia i modo inconscio. Ma non so per quanto tempo ancora riuscirò a proteggerlo da se stesso.  
Insieme ai ricordi si è addormentata anche la sua parte oscura. E se un giorno dovesse ricordare, ho paura che Kylo possa distruggere tutto quello che abbiamo creato insieme... Ho paura di perdere Ben.  
Il legame che ci ha unito e che è stato il nostro unico mezzo di comunicazione per molto tempo, è ancora solido, non può certo essere spezzato. Snoke voleva farci credere che fosse opera sua, per intimorirci e ostentare la sua potenza, in realtà ha solo amplificato quello che già esisteva fin dal primo istante in cui le nostre menti sono entrate in contatto.  
È stata la Forza stessa a metterci l'uno di fronte all'altra, a fornirci un modo per comunicare nonostante le immense distanze cosmiche, e lo ha fatto perché aveva uno scopo.  
Ma ora temo che quello stesso legame che ci ha uniti, possa in qualche modo dividerci di nuovo.  
Adesso so che le nostre strade erano destinate ad incrociarsi, fin dal principio... e questa consapevolezza in un certo senso mi da pace, mi consola di tutto. Ma non so se sarà lo stesso per lui, se un giorno ricorderà quello che è successo.  
Spesso mi chiedo se il giovane uomo che mi è accanto è colui che sarebbe potuto diventare se non avesse ceduto alla tentazione del lato oscuro. Se non avesse sofferto l'abbandono, la solitudine e l'insicurezza di non essere accettato per quello che era. Se Snoke non lo avesse insidiato fin dal principio. Mi chiedo che persona sarebbe potuta diventare se avesse avuto la possibilità di essere davvero se stesso.  
Ben ha qualcosa di speciale, ma purtroppo nessuno è riuscito a comprenderlo, nemmeno chi gli stava accanto, nemmeno chi lo amava. I suoi genitori, Luke, tutti hanno contribuito a creare Kylo Ren e questo non se lo sono mai perdonato.  
Su una cosa però Luke aveva ragione: il tempo dei Jedi è finito. Peccato che lo abbia compreso troppo tardi.  
Niente potrà mai cancellare le innumerevoli vite spezzate, la sofferenza di popoli interi, il sacrificio di amici, di persone a me care. Ma, alla fine, per quanto assurdo, tutto ha avuto un senso, anche se pagato a caro prezzo.

Mi fermo e mi meraviglio di me stessa: perché mi sto ritrovando a pensare a queste cose, dopo tanto tempo? Sento che è in atto un cambiamento, qualcosa insistentemente mi chiama e di questo ne sono turbata.  
È  forse la paura di affrontare le conseguenze della mia scelta?  
Il mio sguardo si sposta verso la vallata, i due soli di Arl - Hach giocano a rincorrersi veloci infuocando il cielo, regalandoci gli ultimi caldi raggi prima di sparire dietro l'orizzonte, appena increspato dalle colline alberate. Inspiro profondamente l'aria profumata di fiori selvatici, chiudo gli occhi e mi lascio riscaldare da quel tepore. Desidero solo liberare la mia mente dai ricordi... lasciare andare il passato per poter guardare al futuro e aggrapparmi alla speranza che tutto possa andare per il meglio, che quella che ho compiuto sia stata la scelta giusta, l'unica possibile.  
Quella strana sensazione però torna ad assalirmi. Si fa più insistente, prepotente. Cerca di schiacciarmi, di impadronirsi dei miei sensi.  
Mi gira la testa, i soli si oscurano e tutto intorno si fa buio. Sto forse diventando cieca?  
Mi copro gli occhi con le mani e deglutisco con angoscia.  
Ansimo. Sto perdendo la percezione della realtà, non riesco più a sentire il mio corpo.  
Cosa mi sta succedendo?

 

_Ben, aiutami..._

 

* * *

 

Non so per quanto tempo sono rimasta incosciente, se davvero lo sono stata. Sollevo le palpebre pesanti come macigni e cerco di mettere a fuoco quello che mi circonda, ma è ancora tutto confuso. Sono sdraiata a terra, mi sollevo a fatica, come se il mio corpo fosse dieci volte più pesante. Scuoto la testa e tento di riprendere il controllo di me.  
Sono avvolta dalla penombra. Un acre odore di metallo misto a muffa si insinua prepotentemente nelle narici, ed è un effluvio vagamente familiare. Trattengo a stento un conato di vomito.  
Il mio cuore sussulta quando mi rendo conto di essere nel mio misero alloggio su Bestine, uno degli ultimi capisaldi della Resistenza, diventato il nostro quartier generale subito dopo Crait.  
Che significa?  
Un turbine di sensazioni mi travolge come un fiume in piena... Sentimenti che non provavo più da molto tempo tornano prepotenti ad insidiarmi. Passato e presente si mescolano, si sovrappongono, si confondono... si fondono.

Un urlo strozzato mi sfugge.

Non voglio rivivere tutto.

Non di nuovo. ..

 

Respiro lentamente, ora sono calma. Ma è una calma apparente.  
Voglio troncare  _quel legame_  per sempre.  
È pericoloso.  
Se continua credo che mi distruggerà.  
Sono delusa e pervasa da un profondo senso di amarezza: Kylo si è dimostrato più forte di Ben. Voglio che esca dalla mia mente per non entrarci mai più.  
Disillusione e sconforto mi impediscono di provare compassione per lui; eravamo giunti ad un passo dal fermare l'avanzata del Primo Ordine ed ha rovinato tutto. Ma ancora di più ce l'ho con me stessa perché ho fallito. Come ho potuto essere così ingenua da credere che si sarebbe reso conto di aver intrapreso una strada sbagliata? Non ho fatto i conti con la sua ostinata arroganza e smisurata ambizione.  
È solo un ragazzino immaturo e presuntuoso che sbraita e fa i capricci se non riesce ad ottenere quello che vuole. Ed intanto attorno a lui la gente muore.  
Mi vergogno per aver quasi ceduto alle sue lusinghe, oh... ci ha provato alla grande a fregarmi, ma non avrei mai potuto abbandonare Leia, Finn e gli altri.  
Forse Luke aveva ragione: Kylo Ren non può essere salvato perché non lo vuole.  
Lui non è l'ultima speranza della Resistenza. Forse lo sono io... e adesso ne sento il peso, la responsabilità, più che mai.  
Nonostante gli abbia chiuso ogni spiraglio Kylo continua a cercarmi. Il suo richiamo è insistente, disperato. Un urlo di dolore a cui è impossibile restare indifferenti.  
Lotto per non cedere, per non sentirmi debole, ma mi accorgo che non posso sottrarmi a questo legame, resistergli mi provoca un dolore fisico, esso è più potente dei miei desideri, più forte della mia volontà. Quella barriera invisibile che ho issato per proteggermi da lui si frantuma miseramente e mi abbandono passivamente al flusso della Forza che ci vuole di nuovo connessi.  
Sollevo lo sguardo col timore di rivederlo, di non essere in grado di sostenere la sua presenza. Kylo è in piedi di fronte a me, mi fissa con un'espressione cupa ed inquietante. È furioso, quasi stento a riconoscere il timido ragazzo che mi ha sfiorato delicato la mano ad Ahch-To, quello con cui mi risultava naturale confidarmi.  
Posso sentire chiaramente, come se fossi io stessa a provarlo, il suo desiderio di distruggermi, spazzarmi via dalla galassia insieme a tutto il resto. Avverto perfettamente la delusione per avergli voltato le spalle e preferito una manica di traditori ed assassini.  
Anche adesso, come allora, sento una puntura all'altezza del cuore; i suoi intenti mi feriscono nel profondo e questo mi sfinisce di nuovo. Eppure, stranamente, nel suo sfogo rabbioso non riesco a percepire odio, solo disperazione, solitudine, senso di sconfitta.  
Perché dovrei sentirmi male per le accuse di un mostro? Perché, nonostante la minaccia nel suo sguardo, non riesco a fare a meno di fissare il suo viso, scoprendo con sorpresa che mi sono tremendamente mancati i suoi occhi così scuri e imperscrutabili, le sue labbra carnose, tremanti per l'adrenalina che gli attraversa le membra, desiderando ardentemente di saggiarne la morbidezza?  
Scuoto la testa e scaccio quel pensiero insano, no... immondo, dalla mente.  
Lui mi scruta, lo vedo sussultare come se avesse percepito qualcosa, si avvicina e di nuovo riusciamo quasi a sfiorarci, ma questa volta non possiamo essere più distanti.  
“Luke è morto...” La mia voce è solo un sussurro che non riesce a celare il dolore.  
Lentamente sbatte le palpebre ma la sua espressione non cambia. “L'ho percepito,” risponde glaciale, mentre nei suoi occhi compare un lampo di soddisfazione. “Ha avuto quello che si meritava,” aggiunge, ed io non posso fare a meno di detestarlo profondamente.  
“Si è sacrificato a causa tua, per farci sopravvivere” gli sibilo corrugando la fronte. Ma lui mantiene intatto il suo distacco.  
“Ha fatto una scelta. Come l'hai fatta tu. Potevi essere la mia regina, governare al mio fianco, ricostruire un Nuovo Ordine... invece hai preferito rimanere  _Rey Nessuno._  Oh no, scusa, adesso sei tu l'ultima jedi, la loro eroina. Un notevole salto di qualità. Alla fine Luke ha scelto te,” mi schernisce impietoso, il tono è gelido ma tranquillo. Si è calmato, ma non per questo lo sento meno ostile nei miei confronti.  
“Non sono una jedi,” ci tengo a precisare sincera, “sai bene che non starò mai dalla tua parte, non alle tue condizioni. Posso comprendere quello che vuoi fare... ma è il modo che è sbagliato,” gli ricordo decisa, e già sento gli occhi pungere per la disperazione. Il suo sguardo ora è cupo, infinitamente triste. Sospira.  
“Credevi davvero che mi sarei convertito? Che avresti potuto salvare la mia anima? Stupida ragazzina... ingenua,” mi aggredisce, mentre la sua espressione si fa più crudele.  
“Sì, per un momento... ci ho creduto davvero...” ammetto, fissandolo negli occhi, anche se mi sento profondamente a disagio in sua presenza.  
Lui sostiene il mio sguardo e gli sfugge un sorrisino sarcastico.  
“Sei convinta che sia io il Male... Il Mostro da distruggere. Ma esiste  _qualcosa_... che è molto peggio di me. Te ne accorgerai molto presto ed allora sarai sola. Come lo sono io. Io e te siamo simili...”  
Alle sue parole resto agghiacciata. Scuoto la testa per accentuare il mio rifiuto.  
“ Sei uno sporco bugiardo!” gli urlo contro, non riesco più a credere alle sue parole. Mi copro gli occhi con i palmi delle mani sforzandomi di scacciare la sua immagine che mi trafigge, cercando di soffocare quelle sensazioni contrastanti che mi dilaniano l'anima.

_Non ti ho mai mentito..._

Sento la sua voce dissolversi in un'eco lontana.  Mi impongo di ritornare alla realtà.

 

Ansimando riapro gli occhi nella speranza che tutto quello che ho vissuto sia stato solo un'allucinazione o una delle tante visioni che mi hanno perseguitato in passato, ma le mie speranze si infrangono miseramente contro la figura minuta di Leia.  
Non può essere...  
Mi guarda con gli occhi amorevoli e stanchi di chi ha lottato una vita intera, ma non ha mai perso la speranza. Sento ancora più prepotenti le lacrime salirmi agli occhi, le sento scivolare calde sulle guance, senza che io possa fare nulla per fermarle.  
La riconosco. È l'ultima immagine che ho di lei prima che ci lasciasse per sempre. Il suo fisico, già molto provato, non ha retto agli effetti dell'esposizione alle radiazioni cosmiche.  
Le sue ultime parole sono d'amore, e sono solo per  _lui,_ per quel viscido serpente assassino.  
“Il mio errore più grande è stato quello di allontanarlo da me. Avrei dovuto tenerlo vicino, ascoltarlo, capirlo. Invece ho avuto paura di non essere in grado di proteggerlo. Non lo vedo da quando era un ragazzino...”  
Incredula e impotente resto ad ascoltare quella straziante confessione.  
“So del vostro legame Rey. L'ho percepito. So che significa qualcosa, non cercare di resistergli. Te lo chiedo per favore. Solo tu puoi ancora fare qualcosa... _”_  
Non sono una madre, forse per questo non riesco a comprendere fino in fondo la sua ostinazione a non volerlo ritenere perduto per sempre. In un certo senso però le sue parole mi sono di conforto, mi infondono speranza.  
La vedo svanire, dissolversi. Un'altra vita spezzata, ma questa volta non riesco ad accettarlo. Non posso. Non lei.  
  


Dal buio riemerge Kylo, e mi osserva serio, la sua espressione è cambiata: stavolta non trasmette astio né risentimento, solo tristezza, compassione.  
Lo stesso non si può dire di me. “Hai ottenuto quello che volevi, sei il Leader Supremo, spero tu sia soddisfatto. La Resistenza è quasi annientata. Anche tua madre è... Se n'è andata... Non ti importa nemmeno di lei?” gli ringhio addosso furiosa, con la chiara intenzione di aggredirlo.  
Lui prende un lungo sospiro e mi risponde stranamente tranquillo. “Mi incolpi anche di questo adesso? _”_  
S grano gli occhi incredula di quello che ho appena sentito. “Non nasconderti dietro gli ordini di Snoke, abbi almeno la dignità di ammettere i tuoi errori!” Serro i pugni cercando di controllare la rabbia che mi assale e il desiderio di saltargli alla gola.  
“Ah... capisco,” sibila piano, con quel suo tipico sguardo indagatore, un predatore che gira intorno alla sua preda, “non sono stato io a sparare sulla plancia. Se è questo che vuoi insinuare,” ha il coraggio di giustificarsi, e io non posso fare altro che ritenere le sue scuse assurde.  
“Non mi interessa chi sia stato a sparare... Potevi evitare che venisse colpita. Potevamo trovare una strada per collaborare. Invece... Questa guerra non finirà mai, ed è solo colpa tua!” Le accuse mi escono spontanee e non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime, posso solo dare sfogo alla mia rabbia.  
“L'hai voluta tu la guerra!” ringhia, mostrandomi i denti come una belva rabbiosa. Il suo sguardo si incupisce, ho colpito nel segno e ne sono soddisfatta, e questo mi da la forza di proseguire: “Non mi hai ancora risposto. Non ti importa neanche di lei?” Insisto, scandendo lentamente l'ultima domanda con l'intento di metterlo alle strette, scuoterlo, ferirlo e fargli volutamente del male.  
Kylo invece si calma e sorride tra i denti, assottigliando lo sguardo per fissarmi con più intensità. “Perché dovrebbe importarmi di qualcuno che per me non c'è mai stato?”  
La sua risposta è dura e mi trafigge, mi lascia basita ed incapace di reagire.  
Si morde le labbra, deglutisce e abbassa lo sguardo come se si sentisse a disagio. Sembra che voglia dirmi ancora qualcos'altro ma le parole gli muoiono in gola. Allora ne approfitto per rincarare la dose. “A me invece manca... manca tremendamente. Più di tutti gli altri. Per te è così difficile da comprendere? Hai totalmente chiuso il tuo cuore a qualsiasi sentimento? Non è rimasto più niente di Ben?” gli urlo disperata ansiosa di conoscere la sua reazione. “Ti voleva bene, avrebbe tanto voluto rivederti ancora una volta...” gli sussurro cercando il suo sguardo divenuto più triste.  
“Mi importa di te... e di nessun altro,” mi ricorda come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, ed io resto confusa, frastornata.  
Perché ha la dannata capacità di riuscire a spiazzarmi ogni volta?  
Sparisce di nuovo e il vuoto che mi lascia dentro è incolmabile.

 

Lo scenario cambia ancora, sono in un ambiente diverso adesso, l'atmosfera è cupa e asfissiante, è pieno di monitor e sistemi di rilevamento. Siamo in una nuova base. Non ne ricordo il nome. Ma in fondo... non ha alcuna importanza.  
Fa freddo. Mi stringo nelle spalle ma non riesco a scaldarmi.  
Mi rendo conto che il gelo è dentro di me. Intorno ci sono i miei compagni scoraggiati e sfiniti. Osservo Finn abbracciare Rose. Lei sta piangendo con il viso tra le mani.  
Cerco con angoscia tra i presenti il volto di Poe. Ma non lo trovo.  
E allora capisco... Se n'è andato anche lui.  
Vorrei urlare tutta la mia disperazione ma resto impietrita. Mi sento tremendamente in colpa. Avrei voluto dirgli che gli volevo bene... che per me è sempre stato un amico, oltre che un alleato. Con lui ho scoperto sensazioni che non avevo mai provato, nella vana speranza di poter soffocare un sentimento innominabile, di cui ho sempre avuto paura.  
Avrei tanto voluto essere quella che lui desiderava, ma se n'è andato con la consapevolezza che non lo avrei mai amato...  
Qualcosa nel profondo mi incita con prepotenza a ribellarmi, a spaccare tutto, a sfogare la mia rabbia, la mia disperazione... Un odio puro e brutale cerca di impossessarsi dei miei pensieri e delle mie azioni.  
Vacillo, ma mi impongo di non cedere appena pochi istanti prima che la furia esploda e l'oscurità mi inghiotta. Sfogo tutto il mio dolore in un urlo disperato... ma nessuno mi ascolta, nessuno raccoglie i pezzi della mia anima in frantumi.  
Crollo in ginocchio stremata, al centro del nulla. Intorno a me tutto si dissolve. Le lacrime che mi solcano il viso cadono una dopo l'altra sul terreno nero, arido come il mio cuore, e non riesco a fermarle. È così che ci si sente quando si viene tentati dal lato oscuro?

_Io e te siamo simili..._

Le parole di Kylo risuonano nel silenzio impietose e tornano a tormentarmi. Perché non riesco... no, non  _voglio_  lasciarlo andare?  
Non mi sono mai sentita così inutile. I miei poteri non sono sufficienti a fermare tutto questo. Non so più come aiutare i miei compagni. Ho trovato la mia appartenenza, una famiglia, ma... sono sola.  
_Lui_  aveva ragione.  
In me si fa sempre più insistente la sensazione che questo non sia il mio posto. Non riesco a sentirmi completa come quella volta in cui abbiamo combattuto insieme nella sala del trono di Snoke. Non ho più provato quella meravigliosa sensazione così appagante, la consapevolezza di appartenere a qualcosa di grande, sublime, perfetto come l'universo che ci circonda.  
L'oscurità si dirada, anche dentro di me e mi sembra di scorgere un raggio di luce. Mi sollevo lentamente e mi protendo verso di esso. Lo accolgo, ne bramo il calore e il mio dolore si attenua, ma sono sempre prigioniera del passato.  
Perché non riesco ad uscire da questa spirale di emozioni e di ricordi che cerca di inghiottirmi?  
  


“Ho io una domanda, adesso.” la voce profonda e cupa di Kylo mi scuote prepotente dal torpore nel quale mi sono rifugiata.  
Sollevo lo sguardo spento verso di lui e questa volta mi sento totalmente incapace di affrontarlo.  
“Perché mi hai lasciato vivere?” Le sue parole mi colgono impreparata, mi colpiscono violentemente come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Prosegue, incurante della mia reticenza. “Ero a terra, privo di sensi... indifeso. Sarebbe stato così facile... Ti sarebbe bastato accendere la mia spada e darmi il colpo di grazia,” sibila velenoso ed io... mi sento totalmente priva di forze.  
“Avanti. Ammettilo, l'idea ti ha accarezzata.” Il tono con cui insiste ha il vago sapore di un ordine, di un'imposizione. Lo detesto profondamente quando si comporta così. Quando si diverte a giocare con i miei sentimenti.  
“Cosa vuoi dimostrare?” reagisco sfinita, “che sono come te?” aggiungo con disprezzo.  
“Tu  _sei_  come me,” sentenzia compiaciuto, con altrettanto sottile disprezzo.  
“Ho avuto pietà di te!” Lo correggo, sperando di confonderlo e di troncare quel discorso che, so già, mi porterà a qualcosa di cui mi pentirò amaramente.  
Sogghigna trionfante. “No. Il vero motivo è un altro, e tu lo sai bene. Puoi ignorarlo, negarlo a te stessa quanto vuoi, come per i tuoi genitori... Ma non puoi nasconderlo a me.”  
“Hai ragione. Il pensiero mi ha più che sfiorata, lo ammetto. Ma qualcosa dentro di me, mi ha impedito di farlo. Mi ha esortato ad attendere... attendere tempi migliori. E, saper aspettare, non è sempre stata la mia specialità?” Glielo sputo addosso come se fosse veleno, sperando che sia soddisfatto e che finalmente mi lasci in pace.  
Mi raggiunge invece con uno scatto che mi coglie impreparata, mi afferra per le braccia e mi fissa in modo intenso, diverso, con un calore che non credevo potesse appartenergli.  
Ricambio il suo sguardo timorosa delle sue intenzioni, spaventata da quello che temo possa accadere. Riesco a sentire chiaramente quello che sta provando, è un sentimento confuso ma potente, che non riesco a identificare completamente, c'è tristezza, solitudine ma anche fiducia, profonda ammirazione nei miei confronti. E c'è anche qualcos'altro...  
Lentamente si china su di me e si impossessa delle mie labbra con impeto. La sua foga mi sorprende, non credevo che il legame potesse consentire un tale contatto. Non è violento ma nemmeno delicato, si insinua nella mia bocca per gustare il mio sapore, senza porsi il problema se lo desideri o meno.  
Per un momento resto immobile, incredula, subisco quel bacio così istintivo quanto disperato, senza oppormi, come se una forza oscura mi rendesse incapace di reagire, di ribellarmi, eppure sono sicura che i suoi poteri non funzionano a distanza.  
Per un attimo sono tentata di lasciarmi andare, di stringerlo a me con le mie braccia minute, incapaci di contenere l'ampiezza delle sue spalle. Sono desiderosa di darmi e dargli soddisfazione, abbandonarmi a quel contatto profondo, il primo così intimo fra noi dopo Ahch-To, per placare un bisogno impellente dentro di me, di cui non ne immaginavo la potenza.  
Ma subito capisco che è tremendamente sbagliato. Non è questo il modo, non è questo il momento. Gli pianto i palmi sul petto e lo allontano bruscamente, poi gli tiro un ceffone che lo costringe a voltare la faccia.  
Il suo modo di fare mi rivela brutalmente che ha l'abitudine di prendere quello che vuole ed ottenerlo senza problemi. Ma con me ha sbagliato strategia.  
Lo fisso furiosa, accusandolo con lo sguardo ancora prima di parlare. “Vigliacco, presuntuoso, egoista! Perché lo hai fatto?” Lo minaccio ansimando, serrando i pugni fino a farmi sbiancare le nocche.  
Lui si massaggia la guancia sogghignando, poi torna a fissarmi scuotendo la testa divertito.  
“Non era quello che volevi?” si giustifica, senza apparire particolarmente sconvolto dalla mia reazione e dal mio rifiuto.  
Le sue parole mi sorprendono, credevo di essere riuscita a tenerlo lontano dai miei pensieri. Invece mi sento vulnerabile e scoperta, ed è una sensazione che non mi piace per niente. “Non sono una delle tue donnacce. Né tanto meno una tua proprietà!” gli faccio notare, sollevando i pugni verso di lui, tenendomi pronta per uno scontro, che so, non avverrà mai.  
“Hai ragione. Non lo sei...” reagisce ostentando una sicurezza che però subito vacilla. “Perdonami...” cerca di recuperare con un tono profondo, dolce, come una carezza che ti lascia confusa e incredula dopo uno schiaffo violento.  
Perché ho la vaga sensazione che le sue scuse non siano riferite solo al bacio rubato, ma anche a qualcos'altro?  
Forse a tutto il resto.  
Rimango a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati, schiacciata dalla consapevolezza di non riuscire a comprenderlo. Il suo comportamento rappresentaun enigma troppo grande per me, e comunque tenti di affrontarlo ne esco sconfitta.  
Kylo è l'incognita in un'equazione indeterminata. Quando penso di aver trovato una strada per interpretarlo, il risultato che ne ottengo è imprevisto, se non addirittura contrario. E mi rendo conto di dover ricominciare daccapo.  
“Ti prego lasciami sola...” riesco solo a mormorare sentendomi violata, sia nel fisico che nei sentimenti.  
Lo vedo dissolversi con quel suo ghigno vagamente diabolico che mi manda in bestia. Mentalmente lo maledico... e maledico anche me stessa per quell'attimo di cedimento. Detesto il suo modo subdolo di sconvolgermi l'anima.  
Perché ogni volta che le nostre menti entrano in contatto ho l'impressione che voglia trasmettermi qualcosa? Perché riesce a tirare fuori sempre la parte peggiore di me e a costringermi a fare i conti con essa? Perché non riesco a fare a meno di provare  _qualcosa_  per quel bastardo sanguinario omicida?  
Quello che mi scatena il contatto col calore del suo corpo, la prepotenza dei suoi sentimenti, mi fa stare tremendamente bene, ma nello stesso tempo odio questa sensazione, odio come mi fa sentire.  
Mi infastidisce il senso di confusione che mi lascia addosso. Mi vergogno di me stessa.

Se solo i miei compagni sapessero... Se solo Finn avesse il minimo sospetto di tutti i dubbi che si insinuano nella mia mente ed il terrore di aver fatto una scelta sbagliata...

 

 

_Continua..._


End file.
